


The Only Good Thing War Ever Gave Her

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Canon Ships Never Happened, F/F, Femslash, Post-Endgame, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: War has taken a lot from Wanda, but just once it gave her something.





	The Only Good Thing War Ever Gave Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



War had taken so much from Wanda Maximoff: her parents, her brother, her homeland. She knew she’d chosen to stay side by side with war as an Avenger. She also knew that it was rare for war to give something, to be a positive. That was why she wasn’t expecting to meet her first love, the love of her life, in a war.

Brought back from death after five years, Wanda, Sam, T’challa, Groot, the brave warriors of Wakanda, and so many more were brought to the ruins of the upstate Avengers complex. They fought hard, but Thanos was strong. It looked like they were about to lose, and then she came bursting through the clouds, destroying the ship that threatened to rain fire down upon then.

Their paths crossed and parted in the battle multiple times. Wanda’s hexes would rip apart a man about to attack Carol from behind. Carol would blast someone before they could get close to Wanda. Looks of thanks were exchanged rather than words.

It wasn’t until after the funeral for Tony and Natasha that Carol and Wanda got to actually speak.

* * *

Wanda was looking up at the stars. So much had changed in the five years that she was gone, but they remained the same, like they always had. She knew that the stars did change, that they grew old and died, but it was at such long scales that it was hard to imagine them being anything but what they were now.

“I used to look up at the stars.”

Wanda turned her head to see Carol approaching. She gave her a smile. “My brother and I used to look at them together.”

Carol stopped next to Wanda as her head tilted up to look at them with her. “Where is he now?”

“Dead like the rest of my family.” Wanda felt a sense of emptiness inside of her. Pietro, Natasha, and Tony were gone. Steve had abandoned this world. Thor was off with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Clint had gone back into retirement. So many of the Avengers she’d fought alongside, that she’d called her friends, and maybe even her new family, were gone now. Once more Wanda was left alone.

“Would you like to see them up close?” Carol asked.

Wanda spun her head to look at Carol and then she slowly smiled.

* * *

Wanda and Carol stood side by side. At their backs was a small settlement of Skrull. It was a farming community. Before them approached a unit of Kree commandos. 

Red magic gathered at Wanda’s fingertips as Carol took off. Wanda didn’t hesitate. With a twist of her hands and a motion, a plasma rifle was ripped from the Kree’s hands before she twisted it and ripped it in half. Carol closed in and fought them hand to hand, sending out a blast of energy when one would attempt to shoot at Wanda.

A vehicle burst from the ground. Carol has explained it to Wanda as being like a tank that moved underground. It was supposed to take enemies by surprise with its sudden appearance. Wanda gave a soft smile as her powers stopped the tank in its tracks. Piece by piece she tore it apart until it sat there, unable to ever be used again. The driver was safe inside.

Carol was working through the commandos rapidly. While she usually blocked or dodged an attack, when they did her, she hardly seemed phased. It was only once everyone was unconscious or incapacitated that Carol returned to Wanda’s side.

“Why didn’t you kill them?” Wanda asked.

“I could have, and I have in the past, but I used to be like them and the person I admired most was Kree. I want to give those I can a chance to change, to see the truth.”

“Have they?”

“A few here and there. They pass on info to me, give me a heads up about upcoming attacks on Skrull settlements.”

“Like this attack?” Wanda asked.

“Like this attack.”

Wanda reached out and took Carol’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

They’d helped to liberate a country from a cruel dictator. While Wanda and Carol had tipped the tides, none of it would have been possible without the people themselves rising.

It made Wanda feel good as she saw the people celebrating their new future. There was music being played. Dancing was happening all around them. Children and adults played all sorts of games, some easy for Wanda to figure out and some difficult. Food and drink were freely being offered to all.

Carol had asked Wanda to dance with her and they did in their own fun, wild way. Their bodies were close, and their eyes kept on meeting. It was during a lull in between songs that Carol brushed aside Wanda’s long har and placed a kiss on her lips. Wanda wrapped her arms around Carol, kissing all she could. When the music started back up the two were still kissing.

* * *

It was cold inside the small room that they shared together, the heater was faulty, but it was at least warmer than it was outside. Carol and Wanda shared the single bed.

Clothing covered the floor. The wearers had been in a hurry to get undressed as quickly as possible. Fingers touched and caressed bare bodies. Lips searched for every inch of skin to kiss.

Carol writhed and moaned as Wanda’s face buried itself between her legs, her tongue exploring and tasting while her red magic played with Carol’s breasts. Wanda could feel every shudder that went through Carol’s body. She could hear every gasped breath. When Wanda felt Carol’s first shuddering orgasm, the first of many that Wanda would cause, she knew that this was right, it was the most right thing in the universe.


End file.
